When I Know Her
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Seumur hidupku, aku tak pernah menyangka orang yang suka bertarung sampai mati sepertiku bisa juga terpikat dengan yang namanya 'cinta? Fic GrimmNel, RnR please..?


**Wehehehe, hai hai semua yang sudah**** mau baca fic ini, mungkin pairingnya agak aneh sih, tapi semoga kalian suka dengan cerita ini.**

**Well, selamat membaca...!! ^O^**

**

* * *

  
**

Disclaimer : Always Tite Kubo...

Pairing : GrimmNel (Grimmjow Neliel)

Warning : AU, OOC

Genre : Romance/Tragedy

Rating : T

**WHEN I KNOW HER**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Grimmjow's POV**_

Mungkin semuanya sudah terlambat untuk disesali. Karena kalaupun aku menyesal sampai menangis darah, tetap saja waktu tidak mau berputar kembali. Ketika pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, ketika aku diajarkan olehnya, ketika aku mulai mengenalnya dengan baik, dan ketika...

Aku mulai mencintainya melebihi nyawaku...

Bodoh, mungkin hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan pada diriku yang tidak bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan yang diberikan padaku. Seandainya saja aku diberi kekuatan memutar waktu bukan panthera, mungkin aku akan memutarnya pada saat itu.

Saat dimana aku benar-benar keterlaluan, bodoh, dan lemah. Ya, saat aku menyakitinya dengan tanganku sendiri.

_**Flashback**_

GROOOAAAAARRR….!!

BRUK..!!

Saat ini, aku sedang bertarung dengan hollow kelas teri yang terlalu mudah. Sebenarnya, ini untuk mengobati nafsu bertarungku yang sedari tadi meluap, yaah walaupun sama sekali tidak mengobati setidaknya aku sedikit puas. Benar-benar teri..!! Baru 1 sabetan zanpakutou milikku saja, sudah tumbang, dasar..!! Apa di dunia ini sudah tidak ada lagi orang kuat..?? Membosankan..!!

Baru saja aku merebahkan diri untuk tidur karena bosan, aku merasakan reiatsu yang luar biasa kuat..!! Reiatsu ini seperti monster..!! Aku berusaha bangun, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa bergerak leluasa, reiatsunya terlalu kuat hingga akupun sulit bergerak. Aku berusaha mengeluarkan zanpakutou dari sarungnya.

"SI.. SIAPA DI SANA..!?" akupun berteriak. Tiba-tiba pasir berterbangan memerihkan mataku, dan aku berusaha mengucek mataku. Tapi saat aku membuka mata, di depanku muncul 3 shinigami yang tidak ku kenal.

Shinigami? Aku benci sekali shinigami..!!

"MAU APA KALIAN, SHINIGAMI BUSUK..!?" teriakku menahan amarah. Tapi mereka sama sekali tidak bergeming. Bahkan ada 1 shinigami tersenyum seperti rubah dan malah mencoba mendekatiku tanpa rasa takut sama sekali.

"Wah, jangan galak-galak begitu dong, hollow. Kenalkan, namaku Ichimaru Gin, ini Sousuke Aizen lalu sebelahnya Tousen Kaname," Gin itu memperkenalkan dengan santai, tanpa ada rasa waspada sama sekali. Sial..!! Rupanya aku diremehkan..!!

Aku yang sudah tak bisa menahan amarah lagi, akhirnya melayangkan sabetan zanpakutouku menuju kepalanya. Tapi, apa-apaan dia? Dia hanya mengelak sedikit, dan tidak terluka sama sekali.

"Eits, gak mau pakai cara baik-baik nih? Gimana dong, Aizen?" tanyanya pada orang berambut coklat di sebelahnya.

"Biar aku yang lakukan.." orang berambut coklat yang disebut Aizen itu maju 1 langkah dari tempatnya berdiri. Dan...

AAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHH.....!!!

Re.. Reiatsu yang luar biasa..!! Aku benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak sekarang, aku pun jatuh telungkup dengan nafas yang terengah-engah aku berusaha menanyakan tujuan mereka.

"Se.. Sebenarnya apa .. yang ka.. kalian inginkan..??" tanyaku kesakitan, reiatsu itu terlalu menekanku. Awalnya mereka diam tidak mau menjawab, tapi akhirnya yang bernama Aizen bicara juga.

"Kami ingin kau masuk Arrancar, Grimmjow JeagerJacques," katanya. Tunggu, tadi dia menyebutkan namaku, kan?

"Da.. Darimana kau tahu na.. namaku..??" tanyaku lagi terbata-bata.

"Bukan urusanmu, pokoknya sekarang ikutlah dengan kami," jawabnya memaksa, sekali lagi dia tekankan reiatsunya.

"Ka.. Kalau aku.. tidak mau..??"

Aizen itu berbalik pergi dengan Gin. Sedangkan yang diam sedari tadi bernama Tousen mendekatiku. Aku pikir mereka tidak akan memaksaku lagi. Baru saja aku bernafas lega, tiba-tiba Tousen berbisik padaku.

"Tidurlah..."

BUK..!!

Setelah itu aku tidak sadarkan diri lagi, semuanya menjadi gelap. Aku bingung, tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi akhirnya aku hanya bisa pasrah. Mereka terlalu kuat....

Sekarang aku mulai merasakan kesadaranku kembali lagi. Perlahan kubuka mataku, aku berada di tempat yang tidak kukenal. Aku melihat sekeliling, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat banyak hollow yang persis seperti diriku. Ya, hollow yang masih berwujud manusia tapi sudah mempunyai lubang di tubuhnya.

"Hei, katanya Aizen-sama memanggil kita semua..!!" sahut sebuah suara di tengah kerumunan hollow yang banyak itu.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kita harus segera bergegas..!!" sahut suara yang lain. Setelah itu, hollow-hollow itu pergi berkerumun menuju sebuah gedung yang ada di depanku, lalu seseorang menghampiriku.

"Kau sudah sadar? Err.."

"Grimmjow,"

"Ah iya, Grimmjow sudah sadar?"

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan? Sebenarnya ini dimana..?? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku sambil memegang kepala.

"Ini Arrancar, sekarang semuanya berkumpul untuk saling bertarung memperebutkan tempat di Espada, kau mau ikut?" jelasnya.

"Espada itu apa?" tanyaku masih belum mengerti.

"Arrancar adalah kumpulan hollow sepertimu dan aku, sedangkan Espada adalah organisasi yang terdiri dari 10 anggota arrancar terkuat," jelasnya lagi, aku hanya mengangguk.

Terkuat ya? Sepertinya menarik, mungkin tidak ada salahnya aku mencoba. Toh, aku juga sudah sering bertarung. Jadi sepertinya, ini akan berjalan mudah. Lagipula aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya dihormati jadi yang terkuat.

"Oke, aku ikut.." aku bangkit dari tempatku terbaring lalu masuk ke gedung itu. Sedangkan hollow tadi tidak ikut.

Aku sampai di dalam, aku melihat para hollow di sebelahku mendongak ke atas. Akhirnya aku mengikuti mereka, kulihat Aizen, Gin, dan Tousen berdiri di atas batu besar.

"Saat ini hanya dibutuhkan 1 orang saja untuk Espada, aturannya gampang tinggal hajar semua yang ada disini, bagi 1 orang yang bisa bertahan sampai akhir, dialah anggota Espada berikutnya," perintah Aizen kepada kami, lho kok kenapa aku jadi ikut?

Pertandingan dimulai, aku mulai menghajar semuanya. Rupanya ini terlalu mudah dari yang kubayangkan, hanya saja kali ini aku senang sekali karena nafsu bertarungku mulai terobati. Saking senangnya, aku tertawa terus sampai pertarungan berakhir. Dan tak terasa tinggal aku sendiri yang bertahan.

"Wah, selamat Grimmjow-san, anda masuk..!!" seru Gin sambil menghampiriku dengan senyum rubahnya. Aku hanya mendengus kesal.

"Ikutlah dengan kami..." seru Tousen. Dia berbalik bersama Gin semakin memasuki gedung dan aku mengikutinya.

Entah kenapa, aku mulai mempercayai mereka. Sedangkan si Aizen itu menghilang entah kemana. Di tengah dalam gedung itu, ada meja besar yang panjang dan tempat duduk yang tinggi menjulang. Semua yang duduk di situ menatapku dengan pandangan meremehkan, aku kesal sekali. Sedangkan Aizen duduk di paling ujung meja besar itu, dia tersenyum sinis ke arahku.

"Baiklah, kenalkan.. Dia Grimmjow Jeagerjacques, anggota baru kita. Berbaik hatilah dengannya," Aizen berkata sambil menyuruhku duduk di salah satu kursi dan mengamati semua yang ada di situ. Alisnya terangkat ketika melihat ada 1 kursi yang kosong.

"Dia terlambat lagi, ya.." gumam Aizen disertai anggukan yang lain.

"Hah, mentang-mentang ada di urutan ketiga. Dasar cewek sok..!!" celoteh seseorang yang ramping tapi membawa pedang sabit yang lebih besar dari tubuhnya.

"Jangan bicara begitu, Nnoitra," ujar seseorang yang matanya bulat berwarna hijau, memakai topeng hollow di kepala bagian kirinya, dan berkulit putih pucat.

"Iya iya, kau memang terlalu baik, Ulquiorra," jawab orang ramping itu lagi sambil mendengus kesal.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar langkah seseorang. Sepertinya dia cukup terburu-buru lalu datang dengan terengah-engah. Rambutnya berwarna hijau toska panjang menjutai sampai pinggang, tubuhnya ramping dan.. ehm dadanya besar, lalu memakai topeng hollow di kepalanya seperti memakai topi.

"Kau telat lagi? Neliel Tu Oderschvank, kali ini apa alasanmu?" tanya Aizen dengan penuh selidik, dahinya mengerut.

"Gomen, Aizen-sama. Saya ketiduran," jawabnya dengan terengah-engah, keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Aku tidak berhenti memperhatikannya, sepertinya dia satu-satunya wanita di Espada ini, apalagi kata Nnoitra dia ada di urutan ketiga, berarti dia hebat juga.

"Ck, selalu begitu. Apa kau tidak pernah ada niat masuk di Espada ini? Padahal kau punya prestasi. Ya sudah sana duduk..!" gumam Aizen dengan nada kesal. Tadi sempat kulihat wajah Neliel berubah ekspresi dari yang biasa saja jadi menyesal sekali, apa dia dipaksa masuk Espada? Atau sebaliknya?

Aku terus menatapnya dalam diam. Entah apa lagi yang kupikirkan sekarang, sepertinya dia merasa diperhatikan sehingga dia menoleh padaku. Mata kami bertemu, aku menatapnya kaget sedangkan dia tanpa ekspresi. Aku langsung memalingkan wajahku dan berusaha untuk berkosentrasi dengan apa yang dibicarakan Aizen itu.

"Yak selesai, aku akan pergi. Sebelum itu, Neliel karena kau terlambat dalam rapat ini, ajarkan anak baru itu berbagai hal yang harus ada di Espada, aku malas mengurusnya," Aizen bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan menghilang bersama Gin dan Tousen. Begitu juga yang lain, sehingga hanya ada Neliel dan aku di ruangan ini.

"Jangan disini, diluar saja, err.."

"Grimmjow, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, kau Neliel kan?" kataku seraya mendengus kesal, sudah berapa kali ya namaku disebut?

"Hmm, begitu.. Panggil aku Nel saja," gumamnya dengan suara pelan. Lalu berbalik beberapa langkah sampai jarak kami sekitar 8 meter, baru aku mengikutinya. Dia heran melihat sikapku yang terlalu menjaga jarak dengannya. Dan sepertinya aku juga heran dengan diri sendiri.

"Apa ada masalah sampai harus memberi jarak sejauh ini denganku, Grimm?" tanyanya dengan alis bertaut. Aku mengangkat bahu dan menjawabnya dengan malas-malasan.

"Entahlah, aku anti perempuan," kata-kata itu keluar tiba-tiba. Lalu dia mendengus kesal, sambil berbalik dia mangatakan ini.

"Aku juga anti laki-laki, karena itu cepat selesaikan urusan kita, tapi rasanya aku mengerti alasan Aizen-sama malas mengurusmu," katanya dengan nada cuek.

"Memang apa alasannya? Aizen saja yang terlalu berlebihan..!!" jawabku kesal sambil memperkecil jarak kami sekitar 3 meter, tapi tiba-tiba saja Neliel berbalik dan menatapku dengan tatapan membunuh, bahkan reiatsunya lebih ditingkatkan dari yang sebelumnya membuatku bergidik ngeri.

"Panggil dia Aizen-sama, itu aturan Espada yang pertama," jawabnya dengan nada yang ditekankan. Aku mengangguk saja, sebab aku merasa tidak ada gunanya mencari masalah dengan perempuan ini.

Sampai di luar, hari sudah malam lagi. Bulan bersinar dengan indahnya. Neliel menuju bukit dimana kita bisa mendapatkan cahaya bulan lebih banyak daripada di tempat lain. Di bawah cahaya bulan itu, dia membuka buku kecil dari sakunya dan mulai membaca. Aku heran melihat sikapnya, bukankah dia ada tugas untuk mengajariku?

"Hoi, Nel. Sebenarnya kita ngapain ke sini?" tanyaku dengan ragu-ragu.

"Apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang ngapain?" jawabnya cuek, tanpa mau melihatku sedikitpun.

"Membaca sih, tapi aku ngapain?"

"Kamu lihat saja aku membaca," jawabnya santai, aku mulai tidak sabar dengan sifat cueknya. Akhirnya aku berdiri dan meneriakinya.

"KAU PIKIR AKU ORANG BODOH..!? CEPAT AJARI A-"

"Aturan kedua, sabar dalam menjalankan tugas..!! Kau harus melatih kesabaranmu, dengan melihatku membaca tanpa ngedumel," jawabnya sambil melirikku dengan malas. Akhirnya aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, akupun terduduk di sebelahnya.

Halaman demi halaman dalam buku itu di balik terus olehnya. Aku jadi penasaran sendiri apa yang dibacanya sampai serius begitu, aku berusaha mengangkat kepalaku agar bisa melihat isinya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja buku itu ditutup dengan keras oleh Neliel di depan mataku, membuatku kaget dan bingung. Sedangkan Neliel tesenyum licik menatapku.

"Kayaknya penasaran banget sih sama urusan orang," katanya, aku pun memalingkan wajahku sambil mendengus kesal.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa sesuatu membebani bahuku, aku berbalik untuk melihat rupanya kepala Neliel menyandar ke bahuku ini. Begitu kuperhatikan, ternyata dia tertidur. Sebenarnya aku ingin membangunkannya, tapi begitu melihat wajah tidurnya, tiba-tiba niat itu hilang begitu saja. Lalu perlahan tapi pasti, kepalanya jatuh ke pangkuanku sekarang. Dan aku bisa melihat wajah tidurnya begitu jelas.

Cantik...

Aku langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku? Uuh.. Ayo sadarlah, Grimm..!! Kurasakan wajahku semakin memerah dan memanas, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaanku ini, lebih susah daripada mengendalikan nafsu bertarungku. Tanpa terasa, tanganku bergerak untuk membelai rambutnya. Bukannya bangun, malah semakin meringkuk sepertinya supaya tidurnya tambah nyaman.

Fuh, sepertinya aku memang harus pasrah membiarkan dia di pangkuanku. AAAH, malam cepatlah berakhir.....!!!

**Pagi harinya...**

"Hoaaah, wah aku ketiduran?" aku berusaha bangkit dari tidurku, dan begitu aku sadar aku sudah dalam posisi memeluk Neliel. Sehingga wajahku dan Neliel tinggal beberapa centi lagi.

"WAAAAAAA...!?" spontan aku berteriak dan bergerak menjauh. Aku takut sudah mengapa-apakan gadis di depanku itu, tapi dia masih pakai baju. Jadi sepertinya aman-aman saja deh. Dan sepertinya, karena teriakanku Neliel terbangun.

"Ng? Ada apa Grimmjow? Pagi-pagi begini sudah teriak-teriak?" tanya Neliel dengan wajah innocent. Tentu saja aku membalasnya dengan wajah kesal.

"Ti.. Tidak ada apa-apa kok, lagipula kau malah ketiduran padahal mau mengajariku kan..??" jawabku dengan nada menuntut.

"Iya ya, aku lupa hoaaah," jawabnya dengan malas, aku baru tahu kalau ada perempuan kayak dia.

GROAAAAARRR....!!!

Aku tersentak kaget. Rupanya ada hollow besar yang menyerang kami, aku melirik Neliel tapi dia hanya memandang hollow itu tanpa ada niat menyerang sama sekali. Akhirnya terpaksa aku turun tangan, baru saja aku mengeluarkan zanpakutou milikku dari sarungnya, tiba-tiba aku merasakan reiatsu yang hebat. Aku merasa ada kilat yang melewatiku dan saat aku melihat hollow itu lagi....

ZRAAAAASSSSH...!!

Kepala hollow itu terbelah dan mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak. Aku mencari Neliel yang tiba-tiba hilang dari sebelahku, dan begitu sadar rupanya dia sudah di belakangku dan sedang memasukkan zanpakutounya ke dalam sarung hijau lumut miliknya.

"Menjauhlah, kalau kau tidak mau terkena darahnya.." jawabnya dengan tenang seakan tidak terjadi apapun. Aku pun mundur mendekati Neliel, dia masih menatap hollow yang sekarat itu dalam diam. Benar-benar kecepatan yang luar biasa, aku bahkan tidak bisa melihatnya langsung saat dia menyerang hollow itu.

"Aduh.." tiba-tiba Neliel merintih kesakitan dan memegang lehernya.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak, sepertinya terkena gigi hollow itu sedikit," jawabnya.

"Dasar, padahal aku pikir kau kuat, rupanya ceroboh juga. Diamlah.." aku mendekatinya dan mendekatkan mulutku dengan lehernya.

"Apa yang mau kau- uuh..!?" sekali lagi dia merintih. Aku berusaha menghisap darah yang keluar dari lehernya lalu mengeluarkannya. Sepertinya gigi hollow tadi beracun.

"Sudah cukup, arigato Grimm," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Wah, rupanya kalau tersenyum terlihat lebih manis. Lho!? Apa yang kupikirkan..!?

"Grimmjow..!! Kemarilah..!!!" tiba-tiba saja ada 2 orang yang memanggilku. Aku tahu yang satunya Nnoitra tapi aku tidak tahu siapa yang satu lagi. Yang pasti dia laki-laki berambut pink.

"Itu Szayel dan Nnoitra," gumam Neliel seakan dia membaca pikiranku. "Sepertinya mereka memanggilmu, pergilah,"

Aku pun menurutinya. Dan bergegas menuju 2 orang itu, dari kejauhan aku melihat Neliel seperti berwajah sedih memandangku. Aku tidak mengerti, tapi entah kenapa perasaanku mengatakan tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan.

Szayel dan Nnoitra mengajakku ke sebuah laboratorium, tiba-tiba mereka menyerangku dengan pertanyaan yang aneh-aneh.

"Grimm, sepertinya kau dekat sekali ya dengan Nel," ucap Nnoitra.

"Tidak terlalu juga kok," jawabku, aku tidak mau dibilang terlalu dekat dengan perempuan.

"Lalu kau menyukainya..??" pertanyaan Szayel membuatku kaget, tidak kusadari kata-kata ini keluar begitu saja.

"Ya nggaklah, ngapain aku suka perempuan malas seperti dia, padahal dia kan disuruh Aizen-sama untuk mengajariku, eh malah baca buku..!! Pokoknya aku nggak suka dia sekarang dan untuk selamanya..!!" jawabku tegas. Szayel dan Nnoitra tersenyum penuh arti, lalu memberikan botol obat yang berisi cairan aneh.

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak keberatan kan untuk membantu kami menjatuhkan Neliel..??" tanya Nnoitra dengan seringainya yang lebar. Aku terbelalak kaget, dan menatap 2 hollow itu dengan tidak percaya.

"Apa? Kenapa kalian mau melakukannya? Dasar gila..!! Aku tidak mau membantu kalian..!!" jawabku seraya menjauh.

"Wah, berarti kau menyukainya dong..??" tanya Szayel lagi. Aku bingung harus berkata apa, gengsiku masih tinggi. Entah kenapa, aku berpikir kalau sampai aku ketahuan menyukai perempuan, harga diriku akan jatuh.

"Ayolah, dosa kami yang tanggung, santai saja kau hanya membantu kami saja kok..." bujuk Szayel. Dan, kalian tahu? Aku menerima botol obat itu dan mau membantu menjatuhkan Neliel.

Aku terus berjalan dalam diam. Aku bingung, apa benar ini keputusan yang akan kuambil. Aku terus menggenggam erat botol yang kupegang ini dan terus melamun.

"Grimmjow, rupanya kau disini," teguran Neliel membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ne.. Nel.."

"Ada apa? Sepertinya kau bingung?" tanya Neliel lagi, lalu memegang keningku. "Kau sakit?" aku menggeleng.

"Mau menemaniku membaca lagi? Aku bawakan minum juga kok," tanya Neliel padaku dengan nada cueknya yang biasa.

"I.. Iya," jawabku.

**Sesampainya di bukit...**

Dari tadi kami diam terus, aku bingung ingin ngomong apa. Sedangkan Neliel terus-terusan membaca dalam diam, tiba-tiba aku tersadar dengan botol obat yang ada di sakuku. Aku ragu akan meneteskan dalam minumnya atau tidak. Tapi akhirnya aku malah meneteskannya juga sampai habis.

"Kau tahu alasanku kenapa aku menyerang hollow tadi tanpa memberimu kesempatan?" tanya Neliel masih terpaku dalam buku yang dia baca. Sedangkan aku kaget karena kupikir aku ketahuan, rupanya tidak.

"Yeah, karena tidak ingin aku terluka?" jawabku asal. Neliel tertawa mendengarnya lalu menutup bukunya lagi.

"Haha, mungkin itu salah satu alasannya. Tapi bukan Cuma itu," Aku menunggu dia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kau bertarung demi nafsumu, itu tidak bisa kubiarkan," jawabnya lagi. Aku merengut kesal.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku bertarung demi nafsuku? Memang kau bertarung demi apa?" tanyaku kesal.

"Tentu saja salah bodoh..!! Kalau kau bertarung dengan nafsu, maka kau akan berantakan, tidak mengatur strategi, dan akan cepat terluka..!!" gumam Neliel dan sekarang dia menatap mataku tajam. Aku hanya bisa diam. Dia mendesah pelan...

"Jangan pernah bertarung seperti itu lagi, ya..." nadanya terdengar khawatir sekarang. Akupun mengangguk walau masih belum mengerti.

"Bertarunglah demi kedamaian dan kebahagiaan bersama, kalau bertarung seperti itu dijamin bakal menang terus deh," jawab Neliel lagi sambil cengengesan.

"Iya..." jawabku pelan, tak kusangka Neliel memperhatikanku sampai sejauh itu. Aku menunduk pelan, tapi kurasakan Neliel semakin mendekatiku. Akupun mendongak, dan kulihat wajah Neliel sudah tinggal beberapa centi di depanku. Aku menahan nafas, saat bibir kami bersentuhan.

Awalnya aku merasa Neliel dan aku sama-sama ragu untuk melakukannya, tapi akhirnya kami terbiasa bahkan sepertinya kami sama sekali tidak mau melepaskan bibir masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya kebutuhan bernafas dibutuhkan, kami pun melepaskannya. Saling bertatap sebentar, dan melakukannya lagi tapi untuk yang kedua ini, sepertinya aku yang mau. Di tengah ciuman ini, aku sadar perasaanku yang sebenarnya kepada Neliel....

Aku mencintainya......

"Hah hah, hehe sudah dulu ya Grimm, aku mau minum dulu.." cegah Neliel saat aku mau lagi, lho kok malah jadi aku yang demen sih..!? Neliel mengambil minuman yang sudah kuteteskan obat dari Szayel dan Nnoitra. Aku baru sadar dan ingat saat Neliel sudah meminumnya beberapa teguk, aku langsung mengambil minum itu dari tangannya.

"NE.. NEL, JANGAAAN..!!"

"Eh? Kena- Uuukh..!!" Neliel memegang dadanya dan jatuh terduduk. Aku langsung panik apalagi dia nampak menahan kesakitan yang amat sangat.

"Neliel..!! Bertahanlah, Nel..!!" gumamku sambil memegang tangannya dan baru saja aku akan mengangkatnya, Szayel dan Nnoitra menghadangku.

"Fu fu, sepertinya berjalan lancar," gumam mereka. Aku langsung menatap tajam mereka.

"Kalian... Apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan pada Nel..!?" geramku.

"Tenang saja, Grimm.. Sebentar lagi dia tenang kok," jawab Szayel santai. Dan memang benar, Neliel menjadi tenang, tapi saat kudengar detak jantungnya. Lemah sekali...

"Fuh, sekarang dia sudah pergi ke tempat yang seharusnya..." gumam Nnoitra, dia menatap sinis ke arah kami.

"Kau membunuhnya..??" tanyaku penuh selidik.

"Begitulah, salahnya dia mendapat peringkat di atas kami.." jawab mereka seperti tanpa dosa. Baru saja aku ingin menaruh Nel di bawah agar bisa bertarung dengan mudah, tiba-tiba Neliel menyusut..!! Dia menjadi anak kecil berumur 5 tahunan. Aku bingung melihatnya, dan Nnoitra juga tak kalah bingung.

"Ne.. Nel..??" anak itu menatapku dengan tatapan polos, lalu memegang wajahku dan berkata...

"Nii-chan siapa..??"

Aku kaget bukan main mendengar pernyataan Neliel. Bagaimana tidak? Dia lupa denganku, bahkan menatapku bingung seperti tidak ada kenangan sama sekali.

"Apa ini? Kenapa dia masih hidup, Szayel..!?" Nnoitra marah-marah melihatnya dan saat dilihat Szayel sudah berlari untuk kabur.

"Aku memang harus membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri...!!" Nnoitra mendekati Neliel dan akupun bersiap.

"RASAKAN INI...!! HAAAAAAA....!!!"

CRANG....!!

Pedang Nnoitra yang besar bergesekan dengan pedangku. Tenaganya sangat besar rupanya, aku berusaha menahan sebisaku. Karena lengah sedikit saja, aku dan Nel akan mati disini.

"UUUKH, MATI KAU..!!" teriak Nnoitra.

"Hei, mau tahu tidak alasan aku melindungi Neliel..??" tanyaku pada Nnoitra. Dia hanya menatapku heran, aku tersenyum. Dia lengah, sehingga aku bisa berubah menjadi panthera dengan mudah dan menyerang dengan cakaran-cakaran milikku.

"KARENA AKU MENCINTAINYA MELEBIHI NYAWAKU...!!"

Berbagai serangan yang kulontarkan, tak bisa dengan mudah dielakkannya. Akhirnya dia terjatuh juga, dengan bekas cakaranku di seluruh tubuhnya. Sebelum dia menghembuskan nafas terakhir, dia sempat berkata...

"Uuh, Aizen-sama akan membalas dendamku..." lalu dia menutup matanya untuk selamanya.

"Wooow, nii-chan hebat..!!" Neliel kecil bertepuk tangan di depanku, menunjukkan wajahnya yang polos dan kagum melihatku. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu duduk untuk membelai kepalanya yang kecil.

"Nii-chan mau ya ngajarin aku jurus-jurus itu..?" tanyanya penuh harap. Aku tertawa dan menggeleng. Lalu kulihat dia cemberut dan menyilangkan tangannya tanda marah kepadaku, mungkin??

"Habis, nii-chan mau pergi dulu ada urusan, Nel baik-baik ya...??" ucapku sambil terus membelainya. Diapun mengangguk, aku menatapnya sesaat, setelah itu kupeluk dan kubisikkan "Aishiteru" lalu pergi, dia melambaikan tangannya padaku.

Ya, aku memang harus pergi darinya. Aku tidak pantas ada di sisinya, kan..?? Orang bodoh yang sudah membantu untuk membunuhnya, apa aku masih pantas? Lebih baik aku pergi saja, tapi bagaimana dengan Nel kecil? Aku berbalik untuk melihat lagi, dia sudah tidak ada. Fuh, mungkin sudah dia temukan tempat untuknya, aku juga harus menemukan tempatku, yang pasti bukan berada di sisinya.

_**End of Flashback**_

Sekarang, bagaimana keadaannya ya..?? Setiap melihat bulan, aku selalu teringat dengannya. Teringat dengan wajahnya kalau lagi serius membaca. Teringat semua yang indah dari dirinya, tapi aku hancurkan semuanya. Haaah, dasar bodoh....

Ya, aku memang bodoh...

"Grimmjow,"

Fuh, mimpi apalagi aku sekarang..? Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara Neliel, ada-ada saja..!!

"Grimmjow, kau mendengarku, kan..?"

Tunggu sebentar, aku kan lagi tidak tidur, mana mungkin aku mendengar suara Neliel. Aku langsung berbalik melihat ke belakang. Itu Neliel..!! Tapi bajunya berbeda kali ini memakai baju sobek berwarna hijau lumut yang hanya menutupi dada dan dari pinggang sampai paha sedikit ke atas, sedangkan perutnya terbuka. Aku melongo melihatnya, dia tidak berubah dan sedang tersenyum ke arahku.

"Nel, kau kembali..??"

"Cuma sementara saja, setelah itu aku kembali menjadi anak-anak lagi," jawabnya dengan senyum pahit. Aku menatapnya dengan rasa menyesal yang luar biasa, aku ingin bahagia dengan Nel, tapi justru aku sendiri yang merebut kebahagiaannya. Bodoh.

"Maafkan aku, kau boleh membenciku kalau kau mau, aku tidak pantas ada denganmu," kataku seraya membelakanginya. Tapi tiba-tiba dia memelukku dari belakang, aku bisa merasakan dia mengeluarkan air matanya lagi.

"Kalau begitu, jangan berhenti mencintaiku, Grimm..."

Setelah itu, tangannya menghilang, rupanya kembali menjadi anak kecil lagi. Ichigo dan kawan-kawan datang menjemputnya..

"Nel, ayo pulang,"

"Iya, dadah nii-chan...!!" dia melambaikan tangan ke arahku dan kubalas lagi.

Aku bangkit dari tempatku duduk dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Aku mendongak lagi melihat bulan.

"Sampai kapanpun perasaanku tak kan berubah, Nel..."

**O W A R I**

**

* * *

  
**

**Gila gila...!! Ini pertama kalinya aku bikin fic di Bleach ada kissunya..!! Wah wah, jadi bingung nih mau ngomong apa..!?**

***mondar mandir kayak setrikaan, readers bingung ngeliatnya***

**Kayaknya disini kok si Grimmjow terlalu nafsu ya? Kalau Grimmjow nafsu bertarung sih, bisa dimengerti. Lha ini? Nafsu bercinta? Wakh..!! Mana ada Grimmjow yang begitu..!?**

***ditimpuk batu sama Grimmjow fans***

**Revieeeew pleaaase...??**


End file.
